


Cookie Requests

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I still don't know how to tag properly, I've loved writing about these lovely ships, Multi, So this is mainly for teen-up readers just for that specific request, Some Twitter request I had last month, There characters that I'm not used to it but I really loved to write them, There's only one request which includes NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: Algunos one-shots para Twitter mutuals de algunas de sus ships favoritas.Enjoy :D





	1. Werewolf x Cotton Candy (@102mol)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, el primer request es un Werewolf x Cotton Candy; jamás escribí de esta ship, pero amé cada segundo de escribir a Cotton Candy.

14 de Febrero.  
San Valentín.  
Era un agradable día de Primavera. Flores frescas por doquier, una agradable brisa, un dulce perfume flotando en el aire.  
Era un hermoso día.  
Un hermoso día para celebrar el amor en todas sus formas.  
Fraternal, romántico, filial; todas aquellas expresiones que conectaban a dos o más personas que se unían en vínculos especiales, eran celebradas.  
La celebración favorita de Cotton Candy Cookie.  
Podía sentir todo el amor de este día.  
Parejas enamoradas, familias unidas, amigos alegres.  
Regalos y chocolates.  
Tiernas dedicatorias de amistad, cariño y romance.  
Todo eso le encantaba.

La enamoradiza galleta tenía mucho que hacer este día.  
Se levantó muy temprano, tomó desayuno y se dedicó a trabajar en sus paquetes.  
Todos los años, confeccionaba y entregaba un paquete con tarjetas con frases de amor y amistad, chocolates y algún pequeño presente a todos los habitantes de Cookie Kingdom, con la esperanza de que tuvieran una pizca de amor este día. Los regalos eran guardados en una caja de color y decorada con una linda cinta blanca, además de una pequeña tarjetita con su nombre y el del destinatario.  
Clasificaba los regalos de una forma muy especial: Los regalos para sus amigos estaban en una caja roja, y para sus conocidos, en una caja blanca. Para esas “galletas especiales” en su corazón, ocupaba una caja rosa.  
Estaba por terminar el último par de cajas, cuando Cotton Candy Bird apareció revoloteando alegre por la habitación, distrayendo a la joven de su trabajo. Se posó en sus cabellos y empezó a aletear con alegría, entonando una musiquilla alegre.  
-¡Birdy, para, me distraes!-exclamó la pelirrosa con una risa, subiendo sus manos hasta sus rizos y sacando al tierno pajarito de estos. Sonrió y le dio un suave besito en su piquito, y el pajarito cantó de nuevo.  
-Oh Birdy, me alegra que estés tan enérgico, porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-sonrió la joven-¡Oh, tengo que terminar las cajas!-espetó sonriente.  
La joven introdujo los regalos en el último par de cajas, colocó las cintas y las etiquetas.  
Tras terminar todos los paquetes, los roció con un poco de perfume.  
Era hora de empezar a repartir.

A pesar de que eran varios regalos, Cotton Candy y su mascota los llevaban con suma facilidad; no por nada cumplían con su tradición desde hace años.  
La joven entregaba los regalos con una gran sonrisa, que se ensanchaba aún más al ver las reacciones de alegría de quienes los recibían.  
Desde el reino, hasta la ciudad. Desde Dragon’s Valley hasta City of the Millennial Tree.  
Todos recibían sus regalos con dicha, y le daban un sincero agradecimiento a la joven pelirrosa. Se había esmerado en los paquetes, como siempre lo hacía.  
Desde novelas de misterio hasta Acorn Jellies.  
Un nuevo par de patines de hielo.  
Audífonos inalámbricos.  
Una caja de té de sabores exóticos.  
Un kit de supervivencia.  
Un carcaj de flechas.  
Incluso libros de hechizos de La Bruja.  
Todo eso y más recibieron.

Era casi medianoche.  
Su última parada, Gloomy Forest.  
Había terminado de entregar paquetes a Alchemist, Vampire y a Tiger Lily.  
Sus pasos, tranquilos y alegres, resonaban suavemente por el bosque. Las raíces levantadas de los árboles no eran obstáculo para Cotton Candy Cookie y su misión de llevar amor a los demás.  
Llegó a su destino.  
Una madriguera en lo más recóndito del bosque.  
La madriguera parecía abandonada y maltrecha, con las claras evidencias del paso del tiempo.  
Paredes rajadas.  
Vidrios quebrados.  
Incluso algo de mermelada de fresa salpicaba las paredes   
Además de todo eso, estaba envuelta en muros de espino que hacían imposible la entrada, pero nada era imposible para ella.  
Nada le impediría cumplir su misión.  
Dio un silbido y Cotton Candy Bird la alzó grácilmente, pasando por encima del muro con suma facilidad.  
Llegó a la entrada de la madriguera, y tocó la vieja y polvorienta puerta de la misma.   
Esperó pacientemente y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y dicha sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar un pequeño ajetreo en el interior de la misma.  
La puerta se abrió y el dueño de la madriguera apareció.  
Werewolf Cookie era reconocido por ser distante y frío, pero hoy era diferente.  
Su rostro estaba sonrojado levemente; además, se notaba que se había preparado. Usualmente, dejaba que su desaliñado exterior saliera a la luz sin mas, pero hoy, llevaba un sencillo aunque lindo conjunto de camisa negra y pantalón de vestir gris. Se notaba también que se había aseado, puesto que algunas pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su cuello, y…¿eso era colonia?...vaya olor, muy agradable.  
Cotton Candy sonrió encantada.  
-Hola-saludó ella.  
-H-hola-contestó el pelinegro, desviando la mirada.  
-¡Oh, te tengo un regalo!-sonrió ella, extendiéndole una caja.  
Esta era rosada.  
Werewolf la tomó con dedos temblorosos, y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.  
Aún no se acostumbraba a recibir las cajas rosadas; primero empezó con las blancas, luego las rojas y, desde hace 1 año atrás, las rosadas.  
Aún se preguntaba cómo una mujer tan dulce y hermosa como Cotton Candy se enamoró de alguien como él; pero qué podía hacer, él la amaba también, y trataba de ser mejor, solo por ella.  
-¿Por qué no la abres?-ofreció Cotton Candy-Espero que te guste este regalo.  
Werewolf asintió, terriblemente sonrojado, y deslizó la cinta, para luego retirar el rosado papel de la caja. La abrió con timidez.  
Dentro de la caja, había una tarjeta; la leería cuando estuviera a solas. Sacó una bolsita de papel celofán, en cuyo interior había chocolates en forma de patita de lobo. Buscó más al fondo y encontró una especie de collar de acero negro, del cual colgaba una piedra de color negro. Era brillante, con pequeños destellos blancos en la misma. Parecía un cielo estrellado.  
-Sé que no te gustan las noches de Luna Llena, pero te gustan las estrellas, así que hice este collar; Roguefort me ayudó mucho escogiendo la joya y armando la cadena del collar. E-espero te guste-espetó sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas.  
Werewolf apretó el collar con sus manos y se abrazó a su novia con cariño, llenándola de besos y cariños en el cuello y la cara; ¡vaya, se sentía realmente halagada!. Empezó a reírse, además de devolverle los besos en sus mejillas heridas.  
-Tengo algo para tí...sígueme…-pidió, caminando hacia el exterior de su madriguera, precisamente, a la parte trasera de la misma.  
Cotton Candy empezó a caminar lentamente, cuidando de no tropezar, hasta su objetivo. Quedó con la boca abierta:   
La hierba había sido cortada, dejando visible la gran extensión de bosque. En medio de la misma, había una manta, una cesta con comida y una botella de lo que parecía ser vino, y un par de copas de cristal.  
Werewolf la tomó de la mano y la acomodó en la manta con cuidado, sentándola encima de esta. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño, dedicándole besos cortos. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una cajita; era pequeña, de hermoso color rojo con detalles de corazón. Se la extendió con un sonrojo pesado en las mejillas, colocándola en las manos de la pelirrosa.  
-A-abrela-murmuró apenado.  
La mujer asintió y deslizó la tapa de la caja: Frente a sus ojos, había un hermoso collar de cadena, hecho de oro rosado. Tenía un dije de corazón de oro rosado, incrustado de pequeños y hermosos diamantes; era bellísimo.  
-¿P-puedes colocarmelo?-preguntó la pelirrosa y Werewolf asintió. La mujer se dio una vuelta, dándole la espalda.  
Sus manos, aunque toscas, se deslizaron tímidas y lentas por el cuello y la nuca de la joven; colocó la cadena, y tras acomodarla a un largo adecuado, colocó el seguro. Retiró sus manos de su cuello, contemplando la joya. Cotton Candy sonrió encantada.  
-Te ves hermosa-murmuró, besándola de forma suave en los labios.  
-G-gracias-fue su respuesta-¿P-puedo ponerte tu regalo?  
-Claro amor, dame un momento-rió el pelinegro mientras se daba una vuelta. Cotton Candy tomó el collar en sus manos y con sus manos delicadas en torno al cuello del contrario, acomodó la joya en el mismo, colocando el seguro.  
-¡Listo!¡Te ves tan apuesto!-rió la joven, lanzándose a la espalda del pelinegro; ¡vaya!  
Werewolf volteó, la recibió entre sus brazos y empezó a darle besos rápidos y cortos en su rostro, desde la frente hasta los labios entreabiertos.  
-Feliz Día de San Valentín-murmuró el pelinegro. Cotton Candy se sonrojó y lo abrazó con ternura, llenándolo de besos.  
-¡Feliz día mi amor!-exclamó alegre la pelirrosa.


	2. Fire Spirit x Wind Archer (@FriendshipisMa5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo Oneshot, este es de una ship relativamente popular: FireWind.  
Espero que les guste :D  
Ah, y si alguien vio Free! Iwatibo Swim Club (en especial los OVAS), notarán una pequeña referencia en el cap

El Bosque Milenario estaba en paz.  
Después de todo, la noche era el mejor momento.  
Usualmente, la noche era el momento perfecto para que los seres oscuros corrompieran a su voluntad, flotando a su gusto.  
Pero, esta noche en particular era bastante más tranquila, en donde ningún espíritu aparecía de momento.  
Realmente perfecta.  
Allí, Wind Archer, el guardián del bosque, podría aprovechar una jornada más ligera, así como disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza en un estado de paz envidiable.  
Se acomodó a los pies de un árbol disfrutando del sonido de los grillos, el espectáculo de las luciérnagas, el suave correr del río, y una fresca brisa en aquella calurosa noche de Verano.  
Miraba el cielo despejado con tranquilidad, exhalando un suspiro.  
A pesar de tener la vista ocupada, su oído estaba atento, expectante ante aquellos posibles intrusos que se atrevieran a perturbar la paz de aquel santuario natural ancestral.  
Un crujido.  
Unas pisadas, aunque imperceptibles al oído humano, para un arquero legendario resonaban por su cabeza como las pisadas de un Jellysaurio.  
Sacó una flecha del carcaj y la cargó en su fiel arco, listo para disparar. Los pasos se hacían más veloces y fuertes.  
Tenía el objetivo en la mira.  
Antes de siquiera aproximarse, Wind Archer ya había lanzado una de sus flechas, quedando atravesada en un árbol cercano.  
A un lado de aquel árbol, Fire Spirit trataba de recuperar el aliento por el repentino disparo.  
-¡Por última vez, deja de dispararme cada vez que vengo!-chilló enfadado el legendario señor de las llamas, haciendo un puchero.  
-Pues deja de venir sin anunciarte-proclamó Wind Archer, levantándose a buscar la flecha, sacándola con suma facilidad del tronco del árbol y guardándola en el carcaj-Así evitas que te dispare.  
-Ja, claro que lo haré-respondió furioso Fire Spirit- con el ceño fruncido.  
Wind Archer se alejó y volvió a su posición inicial, disfrutando de aquella tranquila atmósfera.  
...O eso creyó, hasta que sintió una mano trepar por su hombro derecho…  
Suspiró molesto.  
Siempre el mismo problema con Fire Spirit.  
Su búsqueda de contacto físico cuando no era necesario; eso y el hecho de aparecerse en lugares sin anunciar su (usualmente inoportuna) visita.  
-¿Tu visita tiene algún propósito más allá de fastidiarme?-habló serio, con un toque de enfado en su voz.  
-¡Oh, que grosero eres Windy!-ironizó Fire Spirit con mofa, flotando sobre el contrario-¡Solo vine a darte una visita de buena fe!-habló divertido. acomodándose a un lado del arquero.  
Wind Archer estiró su brazo, apartándolo de su cuerpo.  
-Nunca me agradaron tus visitas, en especial cuando tengo un instante de tranquilidad-respondió cortante Wind Archer ceñudo, dándole la espalda.  
Fire Spirit lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se deslizó contra el tronco del árbol, apoyando su cabeza contra este. Sus ojos rojos miraban su alrededor, entre las luciérnagas que volaban sobre su cabeza y el brillante cielo de Verano.  
Se deslizó y quedó recostado, con sus brazos tras su cabeza.  
Sus ojos le echaron una rápida mirada a Wind Archer, quien se quitaba la bufanda del cuello, dejando pasar la fresca brisa por su piel. Sonrió al verlo, con aquella linda expresión relajada, con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su frente y hombros, y sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Heh-rió con suavidad-Esta vista es muy agradable-habló. Wind Archer volteó y asintió.  
-He de admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo-habló en voz baja y manteniendo aquella diminuta pero linda sonrisa-Es una noche muy hermosa, son pocas las oportunidades en que puedo realmente apreciarlas.  
-¿De veras?-preguntó, sentándose-Pensé que...ya sabes, de noche y todo eso…  
-En realidad, las noches suelen ser más activas; los espíritus oscuros aprovechan la oscuridad para atacar en mayor libertad-espetó Wind Archer con expresión más seria-Son pocas las oportunidades que tengo para relajarme.  
-Hum, lo imagino-respondió, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a acomodarse con pereza contra el árbol.  
Empezó a respirar con suavidad.  
Parecía tomar una siesta.  
Oh, por supuesto que tomaría una siesta.  
Wind Archer le dedicó una mirada rápida, contemplando al contrario con aire ausente, pero analizando cada detalle del ser de fuego. Estiró su mano y acarició un poco su mejilla; la piel rojiza del contrario tenía un destello muy similar al fuego, así como sus cabellos rojizos y brillantes; se veían como pequeñas llamas salían de estos, y trató de deslizar una de sus manos por estos con cuidado. Eran cálidos, suaves y sedosos, con una interesante textura, ondas suaves, similares al suave oleaje del mar.  
Sonrió enternecido.  
Era como en su juventud.  
Cuando ambos eran jóvenes aprendices y se reunían en el Bosque Milenario.  
Donde se la pasaban en silencios largos, usualmente rotos por Fire Spirit y alguna conversación trivial, o simplemente por los sonidos de su alrededor.  
Algunas risas.  
El suave soplido del viento en sus cabellos.  
El canto de las aves y el sonar del río a sus pies.  
Días ya lejanos para ambos, pero que se mantenían presentes en sus memorias, con dicha y alegría.

Sintió un suave apretón en su muñeca, así como la penetrante y llameante mirada de Fire Spirit en la suya, sonrojándolo intensamente.  
-Si querías acariciar, solo dilo-replicó Fire Spirit con ademán coqueto.  
Wind Archer se soltó de aquel agarre con rapidez, sonrojándose con mucha más rapidez; desvió la mirada y se encogió en su sitio.  
-Idiota-murmuró enfadado y apenado, dándole la espalda.  
-Ay Windy, fue solo una bromita, no te enfades-sonrió divertido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al sentir aquel desprecio.  
Era la primera vez que se sentía así.  
Antes le hacía bromitas de ese calibre y no se molestaba, es más, parecía mofarse un poco para sus adentros de las reacciones del arquero y guardián, pero ahora, se sentía algo realmente diferente.  
Se sentía…¿mal?  
¡Santo cielo!¡Se sentía mal por “herir los sentimientos” de Wind Archer!  
Tragó un nudo en la garganta. Estiró su mano y tocó suavemente el hombro del contrario, aunque el arquero se encogió más en su posición, esta vez abrazando sus rodillas.  
Oh por Millennial Tree, la había cagado.  
Suspiró y decidió intentar de nuevo, esta vez, zarandeándolo suavemente. Se sintió aliviado al poder ver su rostro, aunque no le gustó aquella mueca de enfado en su rostro.  
Ojos entrecerrados.  
Nariz levemente respingada.  
Sus labios en una pequeña y fina línea recta.  
Ceño levemente fruncido y la ceja derecha alzada.  
Solía mofarse de la expresión enfadada del arquero, pero ahora sintió un apretón en la boca del estómago al verlo de esa manera; curiosamente, aquella expresión también le pareció endemoniadamente tierna.  
-O-oye-habló Fire Spirit, con un indescifrable tartamudeo en la voz-Mira...s-sé que usualmente te hago estas bromas, p-p-pero...este…-desvió la mirada, bastante apenado; Wind Archer relajó su expresión de enfado, pasando a su expresión seria de siempre y dejando de abrazar sus rodillas, para dedicarle una mirada.  
Fire Spirit tragó grueso.  
Oh por todas las Jellies, esos ojos parecían perforarlo como un par de flechas al corazón.  
-Y-y-y-yo...p-p-pues...te...te pi-pido...per…¡ah carajo!-se llevó una mano a la frente y se dio un buen zape, para ordenar sus ideas; ya está, se sentía renovado-¡Perdóname por hacer eso!¡No sé que me pasó!¡Lo siento!-habló rapido y fuerte, agachando la mirada para no ser visto.  
Wind Archer se quedó inmóvil, y Fire Spirit se ponía más nervioso.  
¡¿Por qué mierda no decía nada?!

Una risita.  
Una pequeña risilla, que se volvió en la más estridente y dulce carcajada que había escuchado en su vida.  
¡¿Wind Archer siempre había tenido aquella risa guardada para sus adentros?!  
¡¡Por Millennial Tree, el mundo se vio privado del sonido más bello del mundo!!  
El tono rojizo de la piel del señor del fuego disimulaba bastante bien aquel sonrojo intenso que cobró su cara, pero aquellas suaves notas anaranjadas en la punta de sus orejas y mejillas lo delataban.  
Estaba realmente apenado.  
Pero también maravillado.  
Cuando el arquero dejó de reír, se llevó una mano a sus labios y tosió levemente, para aclararse la garganta.  
-Está bien Fire Spirit, acepto tu disculpa-volvió a aquel serio tono de voz de siempre, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-Pero me la cobraré, ya lo verás…  
Fire Spirit abrió los ojos con asombro, pero sonrió retador.  
Su chispa de siempre había vuelto.  
-Oh, esperaré ansioso tu movimiento-respondió el ser de fuego.  
-Te sorprenderás-habló el arquero-Te tomará completamente desprevenido-se acercó y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro, que Fire Spirit respondió con otro suave golpecito en el hombro.  
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos esperó lo que pasaría en la mañana.  
Oh, claro que no se lo esperaron.

El sol estaba empezando a salir, y sus suaves rayos empezaban a caer sobre la fresca hierba.  
Los grillos y las luciérnagas habían sido rápidamente reemplazados por los pájaros y las mariposas, aleteando en la inmensidad de aquel prado.  
Wind Archer se levantó de su posición y se estiró con pereza mientras se levantaba.  
Era hora de regresar, dar el reporte a Millennial Tree y descansar, se lo había ganado.  
Sin embargo, una rápida mirada y se percató de que Fire Spirit estaba dormido a un lado del árbol, con sus manos abrazándose a si mismo.  
No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo allí.  
Era momento de aprovechar su jugada.  
Se agachó y le dedicó un suave beso, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.  
La piel de Fire Spirit era realmente cálida, y notó que las comisuras de sus labios tenían un interesante sabor a canela; por un momento, imaginó que se sentiría besarlo en los labios.  
Se separó y le dedicó otra mirada rápida.  
Fire Spirit respingó en sueños y volvió a acomodarse, causando que Wind Archer sonriera.  
Le dió la espalda, cortó una flor pequeña de color blanco, y la dejó encima del lugar donde lo había besado.  
-Descansa-murmuró contra su oído, acomodándose su bufanda y marchándose de allí.  
Ya para cuando se alejó de la vista de Fire Spirit, se acomodó contra el tronco de un árbol, llevándose una mano a su agitado corazón.  
Fire Spirit despertó al poco rato, y se sorprendió al ver aquella florcita blanca en la comisura de sus labios; se la quitó de la boca, mas sintió algo extraño, algo peculiar, como un suave roce apenas imperceptible.  
Se llevó la punta de sus dedos a la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado como un tambor en plena marcha.  
Se sentó rápidamente y se llevó la flor al pecho, cerca de su corazón.  
Ambos legendarios seres solo tenían una preocupación en sus cabezas,  
-¿Qué hice?/¿Qué pasó?-murmuraron completamente sonrojados.  
Oh, no tenían idea de lo que habían desencadenado. Pero eso el tiempo lo dirá.


	3. Roguefort x Sparkling (@k1wiwi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este request fue el último de los pedidos de Twitter, pero fue muy divertido hacerlo.  
Para ser sincera, nunca pensé en que Sparkling pudiera ser bottom (aunque en Twitter VARIOS fanarts me han demostrado lo contrario), pero al escribir esto, sentí que con Roguefort había un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.  
Espero les guste uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay algunas frases en alemán y en francés; odio usar traductores online porque de verdad no cumplen su función (cambian tiempos verbales, traducen muy literalmente las palabras, erc.), pero en estas expresiones sí cumplen su trabajo owo

Otra tranquila noche en Cookie Kingdom.  
El bar de Sparkling estaba en normal actividad, con sus clientes de siempre y algunas caras nuevas que venían entrando y saliendo del elegante local.  
El rubio bartender miraba todo a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa y un destello en sus verdes ojos, atendiendo a todos con su alegre disposición de siempre.  
En la barra estaban sus amigos, así como fieles clientes, Vampire, Adventurer y Chili Pepper, quienes platicaban amenamente de lo ocurrido hace unas semanas.  
En la gran mansión de Cheesecake ocurrieron dos terribles sucesos.  
El primero, el joven Gingerbrave quien había sufrido un terrible accidente. Con ayuda de Walnut Cookie, la detective superdotada, lograron encontrar a los culpables con suma facilidad; ahora Gingerbrave estaba descansando en la comodidad de su casa, recibiendo las visitas de sus amigos, que agradecía con alegría y un poco de nerviosismo.  
Luego, y a medida que los invitados a la fiesta comenzaban a llegar, ocurrió el robo de una de las joyas de Cheesecake y, de nuevo con el apoyo de Walnut, lograron dar con los testigos que dejaron escapar (accidentalmente o no) a Roguefort Cookie, el enigmático ladrón de joyas y de corazones.  
-Vaya, aún me cuesta creer que solo pasaron 3 semanas de todo eso-espetó Adventurer con un suspiro de cansancio.  
-Al menos Gingerbrave está mejor ahora-sonrió Sparkling.  
-Oye rubito, no es por ser metiche pero, ¿acaso Cheesecake no debería estar enojadísima contigo por dejar escapar al que le robó?-preguntó Chili Pepper, a lo que todos arquearon la ceja-Digo, si alguien dejara escapar a la persona que me robó, yo probablemente cometería homicidio justificado o algo así-resopló la ladrona, dándole un largo trago a su whiskey.  
-Chili Pepper tiene un buen punto-habló Vampire, bebiendo su vino tinto.  
-Pues, ella me contó que no tenía drama alguno conmigo después de lo que pasó-espetó el barista, limpiando una copa-Aún así le pedí disculpas y ella las aceptó encantada.  
-Ah vaya, realmente fue lo de menos-habló Adventurer.  
-Al parecer si eres rico, no te importará perder alguna que otra cosa-sopló Chili Pepper un poco ceñuda.  
-Hablando de robos-habló Adventurer de nueva cuenta-He escuchado que ese tal Roguefort es muy astuto; digo, si pudo hacer que varios le encubrieran sus pasos, significa que no es trigo limpio.  
-Respeto sus habilidades-comentó Chili Pepper, aunque su semblante se veía enfadado.  
-Ay, alguien sigue celosita de que su novia le hiciera ojitos a otro-se burló el aventurero, a lo que Vampire carcajeó con ganas.  
-¡CLARO QUE NO!-rugió la pelirroja, tan sonrojada como los pimientos que la nombran.  
-¡Por favor admítelo!¡Te pusiste celosa cuando Cotton Candy tuvo un crush por el ladrón!-canturreó Vampire con bastante ironía, a lo que la pelirroja bandida apretó más fuerte el vaso, hasta casi reventarlo.  
-Oigan, la cristalería me sale cara, por favor paren-pidió Sparkling.  
-¡Pobrecita Chili Pepper!¡Tiene miedo de que su novia la deje!-carcajeó Adventurer.  
De un momento a otro, la bandida azotó al aventurero de cara a la barra, poniéndole uno de sus fieles cuchillos cerca de su garganta.  
-Seré muy clara-susurró amenazante-Un chiste más de esos, y patearé tu trasero tan fuerte, que hasta a Dark Enchantress le va a doler-escupió molesta, estampando de nueva cuenta la cabeza del aventurero contra la barra-¡¿HE SIDO CLARA?!-rugió de nueva cuenta.  
-¡S-S-S-S-SÍ!-chilló Adventurer.  
La pelirroja bandida lo soltó y dejó que cayera con pesadez al suelo. Se sentó en la barra y sacó un par de billetes de su pantalón.  
-Sírveme otro whiskey-pidió ya más calmada, orden que el bartender hizo caso.  
Vampire ayudó a Adventurer a ponerse de pie.  
-Cielos, tiene su carácter-murmuró el pelirrojo vampiro.  
-Ugh, ni me digas-murmuró Adventurer, mordiéndose los labios para contener las maldiciones contra la bandida.  
Sparkling solo rió, otra noche normal en su bar.  
La puerta se abrió y alguien entró, una cara nueva.  
Tenía cabello rubio claro largo amarrado en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda.  
Sus ojos eran de un sofisticado color turquesa, enmarcados en unas sencillas gafas de lectura de marco rojo.  
Usaba una camisa color crema, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones rojo oscuro, zapatos blancos, y una boina negra.  
La gente en el bar empezó a cuchichear y a indagar.  
¿Quién era aquel apuesto extraño?  
Se acomodó en la barra.  
-Un Baileys por favor-pidió el enigmático recién llegado, con una voz suave y serena.  
Sparkling asintió como si nada, preparándole su bebida con la misma dedicación de siempre.  
Dejó el pedido en la barra y el desconocido le dio un trago, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de satisfacción tras beber.  
Se terminó el trago y pagó por el servicio, además de darle una rosa azul al barista.  
-Como una muestra de mi aprecio-rió el extraño-Que tengan linda noche-Se levantó, hizo un ademán con su boina y salió del bar, dejando a todos extrañados.  
-¿Qué. Fue. Eso?-preguntó asombrada Chili Pepper-¡¿Quien era ese?!-habló la bandida.  
-¡Nunca lo he visto por aquí!-exclamó Vampire igual de asombrado.  
-¡¿Quién era ese sujeto Spark?!-preguntó Adventurer.  
-Oh, viene a mi bar desde hace poco; es un recién llegado-habló el bartender, limpiando una copa con una pequeña sonrisa-Es muy amigable, aunque bastante reservado-inquirió.  
-¡¿SABES SU NOMBRE?!-preguntaron los 3 con expresión todavia asombrada.  
-Oigan, saben que no puedo dar el nombre de mis clientes-habló el barista con una pequeña carcajada, a lo que la bandida, el vampiro, y el aventurero, se dejaron caer en sus asientos, todavía pensando en aquel enigmático caballero.  
Sparkling acomodó la rosa en una vasija sobre la barra, contemplándola con una pequeña sonrisita.  
Los 3 amigos del bartender miraban los gestos del contrario con gran curiosidad y asombro  
¿Quién podría ser?  
¿Quién podría ser aquel que conquistó el corazón del barista?

Ya era tarde, y los clientes se estaban yendo.  
Solo quedaba Sparkling, quien terminaba de guardar las botellas en la licorera. Al terminar, se secó el sudor de su frente y miró su reloj de muñeca; las 4 de la mañana, ya era hora de cerrar.  
-Otra buena noche-sonrió el bartender.  
Cogió su abrigo y empezó a buscar las llaves del local.  
-Oh, llegué algo tarde al parecer-habló una voz.  
Sparkling solo sonrió.  
A su lado, estaba el enigmático caballero que le regaló una rosa, pero ahora lucía diferente.  
Llevaba un conjunto de gabardina amarillo claro con detalles azules en las solapas del cuello y los bolsillos, pantalón de tela turquesa, monóculo y sombrero de copa. En una de sus manos, llevaba un bastón con una gema en la punta. Y en la otra, hacía girar las llaves.  
-Deja eso-murmuró el barista con una pequeña risa, arrebatándole las llaves con un movimiento.  
Sin embargo, no contó con que el extraño lo hiciera girar, terminando en una elegante posición de tango, con el barista levemente inclinado hacia el suelo.  
-Oh, ¿te aburriste de mis juegos, ma belle barman?-murmuró el enigmático caballero, con ese acento francés que enamoraba.  
En Sparkling, le causaba algo de gracia.  
-No, solo quiero irme a mi casa a dormir, mi estimado herz dieb-carcajeó el bartender, en su natal acento alemán.  
-Para dormir hay muchas noches-sonrió el desconocido, dejando al bartender en sus pies y dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano, en un gesto de galantería-Preferiría que tuviéramos una aventura esta noche, oh mon chere barman-rió  
El extraño empezó a acariciar la cintura contraria con sus manos enguantadas, y aunque a Sparkling le gustaba la sensación, debía cortarlo. Con un suave empujón, lo apartó.  
-Genug, es suficiente-murmuró, levemente sonrojado-S-sabes que no me gusta que te pongas meloso.  
-Uy, mil perdones mon cherí-susurró el desconocido-pero es que no puedo evitarlo-se acercó de nueva cuenta, volviendo a colocar sus brazos en la cintura ajena, aunque solo se dedicó a abrazarlo-El tenerte aquí a mi lado es suficiente para que mi corazón se alborote-murmuró contra el oído de Sparkling.  
-Hum, eso se lo dices a cualquiera-respondió el barista con una pequeña risita socarrona.  
-Puede ser-rió el extraño, acariciando su barbilla y mejilla con solo la punta de sus dedos-Pero...solo contigo lo digo en serio...eres el único al que lo digo con sinceridad-murmuró el desconocido, deslizando sus dedos hasta los labios contrarios.  
Sparkling se acercó y mordió con suavidad el dedo enguantado, retirando el accesorio con una expresión coqueta.  
-Oh, ¿así que te gusta jugar conmigo ma chérie?-preguntó el desconocido, esta vez, acariciando la espalda contraria sin pudor alguno.  
Sparkling se acercó y besó la sien derecha del contrario, sonrojándolo levemente.  
-Yo no lo llamaría jugar...lo llamaría seducir, meine liebe...-espetó en voz baja el bartender.  
-Está resultando mon trésor-espetó el desconocido-Tengo algo muy especial en mente, y espero te guste.

Ya había salido el sol.  
Un nuevo día empezaba en Cookie Kingdom.  
En un pequeño pero lindo departamento, Sparkling despertaba de su sueño.  
Se sentó en la cama, acomodando sus cabellos y estirándose perezoso en las sábanas.   
El suave sol golpeaba en la ventana, así que se levantó con pereza y abrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz llenara la estancia, además de darle calor a la misma.  
Volteó su vista a la cama, riéndose levemente al encontrar otra rosa azul sobre la almohada. Al lado de la flor, encontró un sobre.  
Un sobre con un curioso sello de cera azul.  
El rubio se sentó de nueva cuenta en la cama, tomó el sobre, y rompió el fino sello de cera. En su interior, había una carta.  
“Mon amour.  
Gracias por dejarme pasar otra inolvidable noche entre tus cálidos brazos.  
Siguiendo la costumbre, espero que hayas disfrutado el paseo por los rascacielos de la ciudad, y que hayas disfrutado la hermosa lluvia de estrellas que fuimos testigos. El sabor de tus labios tras aquel beso apasionado que nos dimos frente a aquella lluvia será algo que nunca olvidaré.  
Sinceramente, espero que nuestra próxima velada sea más pronto que tarde; nos separamos hace apenas unas horas y ya te extraño.  
Volveré a visitarte en el bar, y por favor, salúdame a tus amigos; se veían bastante agradables, aunque un poco alborotadores.  
Avec amour pour vous.  
Monsieur Roguefort, voleur de bijoux et coeurs.”  
El bartender suspiró con cierta ilusión, guardando la carta en una pequeña libreta de tela roja, junto a todas las otras.  
Se llevó la rosa al pecho y besó uno de sus pétalos.  
En espera de algún nuevo encuentro con el enigmático ladrón.  
Monsieur Roguefort, voleur de bijoux et coeurs.


	4. Fig x Squid Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este lo encontré realmente tierno, porque son básicamente niños descubriendo el amor  
Y sí, en mi HC, Fig es un niño, además de ser el hijo adoptivo de mi OTP suprema (Wind Archer y Millennial Tree)  
¿No les gusta?  
No me importa  
Enjoy ur Reading uwu

Todos le tenían miedo.  
Era considerado el monstruo de los mares.  
Un ser despiadado que destruía cualquier embarcación que osara en cruzar sus mares.  
Cuando la realidad era completamente distinta.

Squid Ink era un ser muy extraño, con sus largas ropas negras y entintadas, sus cabellos desordenados tapando sus ojos, y sus tentáculos que le seguían a todas partes; nadie creería que este joven escuálido, tímido y asustadizo fuera la criatura más temible que haya azotado los océanos.  
La gente le temía, y no era para menos; no querían provocarlo y que desatara su poder sobre ellos.  
Por eso, Squid Ink vivía aislado del mundo, en lo más profundo de las grutas del mar. En donde los barcos que había destruido en varios arranques de ira y temor se juntaban, formando una especie de guarida.  
Nadie se atrevía a hablarle al extraño ser.  
Pero Squid Ink solo quería un amigo.  
Quería a alguien con quien jugar.  
Alguien con quien charlar.  
Alguien a quien mostrarle sus dibujos.  
Alguien con quien pudiera pasear por las orillas del mar.  
Alguien que lo consolara, que lo calmara, que le hiciera compañía.  
¿Era mucho pedir algo como eso?  
Sin embargo, su suerte estaba por cambiar.

Ocurrió en una tormenta. El viento azotando fuertemente la tierra y arrastrando todo a su paso. Squid Ink se había refugiado al interior de un barco abandonado a orillas del mar, esperando a que la tormenta pasara rápidamente. Estaba arropado en el camarote principal, cuando escuchó unos gritos.  
-¡Ayuda!¡Ayuda!-gritó una voz.  
Squid Ink la escuchó y asomó su cabecita por una de las escotillas.  
¡Por Poseidón!¡Había alguiena fuera!¡Y con esta brutal tormenta!  
Squid Ink no lo pensó mucho y salió rápidamente del gran barco, moviéndose con rapidez a la playa.  
Cerca de unas rocas lo encontró.  
Era un cuerpo pequeño, como un niño. Estaba desmayado y temblando de frío  
Sin importar, estiró sus tentáculos, tomó al niño, y se movió con rapidez hacia el barco.  
Entró al camarote y lo dejó en la cama, arropándolo con algunas mantas; había leído que para disminuir la hipotermia, era necesario administrar calor de forma gradual.  
-Mantas...más mantas…-salió del camarote un momento, en busca de más mantas.

El cuerpo desmayado empezó a moverse patoso sobre la cama, como si estuviera envuelto en algo. Se sentó con lentitud, apreciando las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-¡Hum!¡Esto es raro!-exclamó, estirándose y dejándolas a un lado de la cama.  
Decidió que era hora de levantarse.  
Un  
Dos  
Tres   
Cuatro  
El cuerpo desmayado, ahora en pie, era el de un pequeño centauro, de suaves cabellos rosados ondulados, ojos verdosos, y piel rosadita. Su cuerpo de centauro se estiró perezoso, sus piernas de ciervo tanteando la madera del suelo. El jovencito empezó a caminar por aquel camarote viendo todo a su alrededor. Se detuvo en la ventana, viendo la tormenta feroz que se desataba fuera de la ventana.  
-¡Oh!¡Mami y papi se deben preocupar!¡Debo ir a casa!  
Caminó lejos de la ventana, pero en la entrada de la puerta, se encontró con un extraño chico de largos cabellos negros, ropas entintadas, tentáculos siguiéndolo, y un cuenco de algo caliente en sus manos.  
-H-hola-saludó tímido Squid Ink con timidez.  
-¡Hola!¡HiHi!-saludó el centauro de vuelta, con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en las mejillas; oh, Squid Ink se sonrojó apenado-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, ladeando su cabeza a un lado  
-S-Squid Ink-espetó tímido, con sus tentáculos tocándose entre ellos en ademán nervioso.  
-¡Me llamo Fig!-sonrió-¡Gracias por salvarme de la tormenta!-espetó alegre.  
-De nada-respondió el calamar-¿Qué ha-hacías afuera?-preguntó.  
-Estaba jugando en el bosque, y quería ir a pasear por la playa, cuando, ¡BAM!-chocó sus palmas, imitando una explosión-¡La tormenta inició!¡Quería ir a casa, pero estaba muy cansado para ir!-exclamó.  
-Aaahhh, entiendo-murmuró-¿Q-quieres comer?-preguntó, extendiendo un cuenco-S-sopa de verduras...buena...para tí…-murumuró, extendiendo el cuenco y la respectiva cuchara.  
-¡Oh!¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió, recibiendo el cuenco-¿Donde puedo comer?  
-Camarote...puedes comer ahí…-señaló con uno de sus tentáculos  
-¡HiHi!¡Acompáñame!-sonrió alegre, galopando alegre hasta la cama y sentándose. Squid Ink asintió algo temeroso y se sentó a un lado. Fig tomó un bocado de la sopa y quedó fascinado con el sabor, tomando sorbos más grandes de la misma, hasta terminarla.  
Squid Ink miraba nervioso a Fig y a la ventana.  
-¡Gracias!-sonrió Fig-¡Eres muy amable!-espetó Fig, dando algunos saltitos en la cama, y Squid Ink asintió, más sonrojado que antes.   
El calamar desvió la mirada rápidamente.  
-¡Ah!¡Mira, la tormenta termina!-exclamó Fig alegre, señalando el cielo.  
En efecto, ya las nubes se estaban disipando, mostrando una luna menguante brillante, acompañada del manto de estrellas.  
-¡Debo ir a casa!-espetó Fig.  
-Pero...es tarde…-murmuró Squid Ink-...peligroso…-volvió a murmurar.  
-Uhm, es cierto-sopesó Fig; lanzó un suspiro-Espero no molestarte...pero…¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?-pidió-Puedo irme en la mañana.  
-Está bien...quédate...-respondió Squid Ink-...dormir aquí...yo en el suelo…-espetó.  
-¡Nada de eso!¡Duerme en tu cama!-y de repente, su rostro se iluminó-¡Mejor aún!¡Hagamos una pijamada!-espetó alegre, dejando el cuenco a un lado de la cama.  
Squid Ink no pudo evitar asentir, era una buena idea. Estaba aburrido de andar solito.

¡Cielos!  
¡Nunca se había divertido tanto!  
Era la primera vez que Squid Ink se sentía así de dichoso y alegre.  
Nunca había jugado y reído de esa manera.  
Jamás había podido desahogar todos sus sentimientos como en ese momento.  
Nunca comió tanto como aquella noche.  
Risas y alegría.  
Algunas lágrimas y unos abrazos.  
Todo se sintió realmente increíble.  
Era casi de mañana, el sol estaba por salir.  
Squid Ink estaba recostado a los pies del camarote, mientras Fig estaba arropado con varias mantas, sentado sobre el mismo.  
-¡Divertido!¡Muy divertido!-soltó Squid Ink con alegría, moviendo sus tentáculos alegremente, y Fig rió.  
-¡HiHi!¡Que bueno!-respondió Fig, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-Oye Squid Ink, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó el pelirrosado centauro-¡Seremos los mejores amigos!-sonrió.  
Los ojitos azules de Squid Ink se iluminaron de una manera increíble, y muy pronto, varias gotas saladas bajaron por estos; Fig se preocupó mucho, ¿¡había dicho algo malo?!  
Por supuesto,   
-¡No llores!-espetó preocupado, tomándolo de sus manitos-¡Lo siento si te hice llorar!¡Lo siento mucho!-pidió apenado.  
-No...triste no…-respondió Squid Ink, soltándose suavemente del abrazo y secándose algunas lágrimas-...yo feliz...muy feliz...mi...mi primer...amigo…-habló, con las lágrimas cayendo con intensidad.  
Fig carraspeó dichoso y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejando que su nuevo mejor amigo llorara a gusto.  
-¡Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo!-exclamó Fig, llorando igual que su nuevo amigo.  
-Pero...yo monstruo...todos creen que...soy monstruo...resopló lloroso. Fig lo abrazó más fuerte.  
-¡No eres un monstruo!¡Eres mi amigo!¡Mi mejor amigo!¡Y te voy a cuidar y querer!¡De verdad!-exclamó el pelirrosado con convicción.  
Squid Ink asintió y se apoyó en el hombro contrario, llorando de nueva cuenta y sintiendo unas suaves caricias en sus hombros, cabello y espalda.  
Todo había sido muy hermoso.  
Un gesto realmente hermoso.

Ya era mediodía.  
Fig había decidido ir a su casa, para no preocupar a sus padres más de lo debido; Squid Ink no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero una sonrisa cruzó de nueva cuenta sus labios.  
-¡Vendré a visitarte!¡Pasaré en la tarde!-exclamó-¡Gracias por todo!¡Nos vemos pronto, hihi!-le dió un corto besito en una de sus mejillas y salió galopando rápidamente del barco, dejando a su nuevo mejor amigo con el corazón increíblemente alborotado y su cara roja como un tomate, pero completamente feliz.  
-Nos vemos...amigo…-se despidió, moviendo sus manos con energía.  
Esperaría ansioso su visita.  
Vaya que lo haría.  
Mientras tanto, Fig ya había llegado a su hogar. Estaba demasiado contento, tan contento que se había olvidado del severo regaño de su papá.  
“¡Primera y última vez que te desapareces de esa manera!¡Otra gracia como esa y te vas castigado!”, había exclamado Wind Archer con suma seriedad.  
Ya no importaba, solo pensaba en Squid Ink, su nuevo amigo.  
¡Estaba emocionado de jugar con él!¡Lo esperaba con muchas ansias!


	5. Plum (OC) X Rose (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es especial porque lo hice inspirado en un HC entero de unos OC's  
Plum es mi OC (lovechild de Purple Yam y Cherry Blossom), y Rose es el de una de mis mutuals en Twitter (lovechild de Wind Archer y Millennial Tree.  
En nuestro HC, ambas eran amigas de la infancia, pero un malentendido las distanció.  
Quise escribir esto como una forma de imaginar su reencuentro.  
Espero les guste owo

De la amistad al amor hay un salto importante.  
Plum Cookie, una dulce jovencita, aprendió esa lección de forma interesante.  
Cuando era una niña, tenía una amiga. De largos cabellos rojizos y ojos como el cuarzo, de gran belleza, madurez, y porte y elegancia dignas de una princesa. Su nombre, Rose Cookie.  
Ellas eran grandes amigas, pero esa amistad se vio mancillada, y todo por culpa de un pasado trágico.  
Rose Cookie tenía una hermana, una tierna niña de nombre Bonsai, quien lastimosamente, se había quitado la vida a muy temprana edad, y cuya ausencia dejó una huella muy profunda en Rose. La hermosa joven proyectaba a Plum como su hermanita; la amaba, la protegía, la celaba, a tal punto que se veían a escondidas de Purple Yam y Cherry Blossom, los padres de la pequeña Plum.  
No basta con eso, Rose trató de llevarse varias veces a Plum consigo, y en una oportunidad casi lo logró, pero Purple Yam intervino a tiempo.  
Peleó contra Rose, y esta estuvo a punto de dañar a la pequeña Plum, sin embargo, se arrepintió en el último minuto y la niña corrió entre lágrimas a los brazos de su padre, rogando su perdón.   
Después de ese último encuentro, Rose desapareció.  
Esa misma noche, la pequeña Plum se acostó pensando en Rose Cookie y su paradero. ¿Dónde habrá ido su amiga?¿Estaría bien?¿Tendría miedo?¿Había algo de comer?¿Dormiría bajo un árbol?  
Todas esas dudas se hicieron humo al instante cuando sintió a su padre entrar a su dormitorio a chequearla; fingió roncar un poquitín y, tras unas breves caricias en sus cabellos, Purple Yam se retiró.

Los siguientes días fueron similares, con Plum preguntándose por el paradero de su amiga. Estuvo un par de días muy callada e intranquila, suspirando con cierta decepción y pesar. Sus padres lo notaron, pero decidieron que sólo intervendrían cuando sus pensamientos empezaran a afectarla negativamente.  
Estos pensamientos empezaron a ahogarla con el paso de las semanas; se enfermaba seguido, sus notas en la escuela empezaron a decaer, estaba siempre deprimida y enfadada.  
Cuando le contó a sus padres sobre sus sentimientos respecto a Rose, estos se mostraron algo reacios, pero decidieron apoyarla y ayudarla; puede que su “amistad” fuese tergiversada por malos entendidos, pero Rose significó alguien importante para la pequeña. Cherry Blossom tuvo una idea.  
-Puedes escribirle cartas; sé que no sabes donde vive, pero puedes escribirle cartas a su nombre para desahogar tus sentimientos-expresó la mujer.  
Plum asintió encantada, ¡magnífica idea!  
Esa misma tarde, Plum decidió escribir su primera carta; no era nada muy complejo, solo preguntas sobre su bienestar. Dejó la carta en un sobre sellado color lila y la dejó en su escritorio.  
A la mañana siguiente, la carta ya no estaba.  
Plum se mostró algo molesta, aunque la curiosidad primó; repitió el ejemplo con otra carta, y, como pasó con la primera, desapareció de su escritorio a la mañana siguiente.  
Plum redactó una tercera carta y esta desapareció al igual que las otras, pero esta vez, había algo más.  
Un sobre rojo.  
Plum lo cogió y lo miró; era realmente bello, con un sello dorado en forma de rosa.  
La jovencita, con mucho cuidado, abrió el sobre sin romper el sello, y empezó a leer la carta.  
Querida Plum.  
Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribirte.  
Me da gusto que aún me conserves en tu memoria, a pesar de todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar.  
Sí, he estado muy bien en donde vivo ahora, mas no puedo decirte donde estoy; tanto por tu seguridad como la mía.  
Me alegra saber que has estado bien con tus padres y amigos. Por favor, dile a tu padre que no sea tan duro contigo, eres una buena niña y una gran hija, debe estar orgulloso de tener a una niña tan lista, despierta y tierna como hija. Tu madre hizo bien en desconfiar de mí, y sinceramente me disculpo por eso, además, agradezco que haya querido ayudarme, velar por mí y protegerme; dile que es una gran mujer, con un fuerte instinto maternal, y que se merece el cielo por eso.  
Me gustaría volver a escribirte, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte, así que espero me permitas hablar contigo de esta manera: Así nadie sale herido.  
Por favor dile a tus padres de mis cartas, lo que menos deseo es que te metas en más problemas.  
Y sí, tus cartas están bajo mi poder.  
Espero tu respuesta.  
Con cariño sincero.  
Rose.

Plum abrió sus ojos como platos y dejó escapar un grito de emoción.  
¡Su amiga estaba bien!¡Le había escrito!¡Qué alegría!  
Bajó la escalera a saltos, con la carta en sus manos. Sus padres estaban en la sala de estar, tomando algo.  
-¡Mami!¡Papi!¡Rose me escribió!-la niña mostró la carta con suma emoción.  
Purple Yam frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de agarrar ese trozo de papel y destruirlo, pero logró contenerse. Cherry Blossom sonrió.  
-Oh pequeña, me alegra oírlo-sonrió la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba-¿Qué te dice?  
Plum contó con mucha alegría la carta. Purple Yam rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios; Cherry Blossom sonrió algo apenada por los comentarios de Rose hacia ella.  
-Date más crédito mujer-comentó Purple Yam-Eres fabulosa-sonrió, y Cherry Blossom se sonrojó aún más  
-Mami, papi, ¿puedo escribirle de vuelta? Rose me dijo que si quería escribirle de vuelta, debía decirles primero-espetó.  
Ambos adultos se miraron. Purple Yam se levantó y se agachó a la altura de la niña.  
-Plum, sal un momento, tu madre y yo hablaremos del tema.  
-¿Puedo ir al patio a jugar?-preguntó la pequeña.  
-Claro enana, ahora anda-espetó el mayor; Plum asintió y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.  
El tiempo se le pasó volando entre contemplar el cielo, armar coronas de flores y jugar en su columpio.  
Estaba terminando de armar una corona de claveles, cuando su madre la llamó.  
Allí, la niña se acomodó en la sala de estar en el sillón, justo en medio de sus padres. Cherry Blossom fue la primera en hablar.  
-Escucha pequeña, tu padre y yo todavía tenemos nuestras preocupaciones sobre Rose, sin embargo, creemos que es justo que puedas hablar con ella. Agradecemos que nos contaras, y por supuesto, agradezco a Rose por haberte advertido. Puedes escribirle, pero solo una carta al día, ¿está claro?  
-¡Sí mamá!¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-exclamó la niña, abrazando a sus padres con cariño.  
-Si se pasa de la raya, la buscaré y la mataré-gruñó el guerrero, frotándose los nudillos.  
-¡Papi!/¡Yam!-exclamaron ambas. Purple Yam solo rió y revolvió los cabellos de la niña con una sonrisa.   
-¡Es una broma!-carcajeó-Okey enana, solo una carta al día, así que aprovéchalas bien-espetó el mayor, esta vez con expresión más seria.  
-¡Sí papá!¡Solo una carta al día!

Y así pasaron los años.  
10 para ser precisos.  
7300 cartas.  
7300 cartas, donde un par de amigas se contaban su día a día.  
Y en donde los sentimientos se transformaron.  
Era la carta 7301, de parte de Rose.  
Querida Plum  
Este nuevo año planeo que sea diferente para nosotras; estos últimos años, nuestra amistad cambió, y sinceramente espero que puedas reconocerlos.  
Por favor, no creas que te estoy forzando a que me aceptes, solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo, y que me digas tus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Puede que te esté pidiendo demasiado, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos y pudiéramos charlar de frente a frente.  
Si es posible, podríamos vernos en el Bosque Milenario; no te preocupes, mis guardianes no dejarán que nada malo te suceda.  
Y por favor, no olvides contarle a tus padres.  
Espero ansiosa tu respuesta.  
Con amor sincero.  
Rose.

Plum miró la carta y se sonrojó terriblemente, hasta el punto de ponerse el papel contra su pecho.  
Tenía que hablar.  
Bajó las escaleras apurada, y tuvo suerte. Su madre estaba en la cocina bebiendo un té helado.  
-¡Mamá!-llamó la joven.  
-¡Oh cielos!¿Qué sucede que bajas tan apresurada?-preguntó la pelirrosada con expresión preocupada.  
-¡P-pasó esto!-la joven le extendió la carta. Cherry Blossom la tomó y empezó a leer. Tras terminar, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora-¡¿Qué debería hacer?!-chilló, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, y esta le dedicó un abrazo.  
Con los años, notó que Rose se dirigía a su hija como un tesoro, y al parecer, logró sanar las heridas de su corazón. Eso la aliviaba.   
Confiaba en Rose.  
Y era hora de darle una oportunidad.  
Mas debían ser precavidos.  
-Cielo, lo único que te puedo decir, es que sigas lo que tu corazón te comanda; si lo que sienten una por la otra es tan poderoso, pues es mejor hacer caso-sonrió la mujer.  
Plum asintió y se dejó calmar por los cálidos brazos de su madre.  
Era hora de escribir.

Un par de días después, Plum estaba parada en la entrada del Bosque Milenario.   
Había llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres, y quedó en que se reunirían en el día, con Purple Yam vigilando desde las sombras.  
En la entrada del bosque, en medio de un prado, Plum se acomodaba su falda en ademán nervioso, esperando paciente a que algo o alguien pasara.  
Repentinamente, un agradable olor a rosas rodeó el lugar, y una hermosa mujer había aparecido en el mismo, dejando retazos de aquel agradable perfume.  
Sus rasgos habían madurado: Su cabello era más largo, cayendo suelto por sus hombros. En su frente, llevaba una hermosa diadema dorada con detalles de flores. Había crecido, se notaba más alta y desarrollada, vestida con una elegante túnica con detalles rosados.  
Plum se quedó boquiabierta.  
Y Rose estaba que lloraba; llevaba años soñando con este momento glorioso.  
Estaba ansiosa.  
Ambas jóvenes se miraron nerviosas y sonrojadas, con altas expectativas a lo que sería su primer encuentro tras muchos años.  
-H-hola-saludó tímida Rose.  
Plum se sonrojó; oh, su voz era preciosa.  
-Hola-contestó la pelivioleta.  
Rose sonrió encantada: Su Plum había crecido mucho, era una hermosa señorita.   
-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Plum con emoción-P-por tus cartas sé que estás bien, pe-pero no es lo mismo que pre-preguntarte a tí-tartamudeó-Perdóname, e-estoy nerviosa...y emocionada…-murmuró sonrojada.  
Rose rió y le extendió la mano, tomándola con cariño.  
-He estado muy bien...me siento en paz comparada a años anteriores…-espetó sonriente-Sentémonos, tenemos mucho que conversar.  
Plum asintió y se sentó al lado de Rose. Ahí, ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos. Rosado y púrpura chocando.  
Rose tomó la mano de Plum y le dedicó una mirada.  
-Escucha...yo aún tengo un largo camino que transitar para estar en paz total, sin embargo, tengo certeza en que lo lograré. Por eso, necesito que creas en lo que te diré. Si no te sientes cómoda, estás en todo tu derecho en decírmelo, pero por favor, sé sincera, es lo único que pido...-espetó seria Rose, tomándola de la mano con mayor fuerza, sin lastimarla.  
Plum asintió y Rose le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Gracias-expresó la pelirrosa sonrojada-Yo siento cosas que no pensé volver a sentir en muchos años, y tú has sido la que me ha hecho experimentar más cosas en tan poco tiempo. Me has hecho sentir miedo, rencor, desesperanza, dolor, cariño, respeto, amistad...y amor…-murmuró esto último apenada-...Plum...yo te quiero...no solo como amiga...te quiero como mujer, como persona...como pareja…-espetó, sonrojada pero serena, expectante. Plum la miró fijamente.-¿Crees que puedas darme una oportunidad? Si no me aceptas, lo entenderé completamente.  
Plum se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, logrando que Rose se pusiera tan colorada como la flor que da su nombre. Se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa dichosa.  
-¿No crees que 10 años de cartas, venir a verte por primera vez en mucho tiempo y darte un beso en la mejilla es suficiente?-ironizó Plum divertida. Rose carcajeó con suavidad.  
-Supongo que es suficiente-respondió.  
Ambas mujeres se abrazaron largo y tendido, con sus corazones rebosantes de dicha.  
Ya después hablarían en profundidad de lo que sienten, por ahora, disfrutarán el momento.


	6. Werewolf x Vampire (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y con este terminamos los oneshots.  
Dejé este de último porque es el que tiene NSFW (advertido en los tags)  
Espero de verdad les guste.

Un murciélago rojo iba sobrevolando el cielo estrellado con suma tranquilidad y pereza. Pasaba de árbol en árbol, escuchando y observando todo a su alrededor: El correr del agua, el canto de los grillos, el soplar del viento arrastrando las hojas.  
Se acomodó en una de las ramas y empezó a transformarse, volviendo a su forma humana.  
Largo cabello rojo, piel tostada, ojos violeta dormilones y de expresión divertida. Se sentó graciosamente sobre la rama, con sus piernas cruzadas y su mano alrededor de una copa de jugo de uva.  
Miraba todo con aire ausente y aburrido, y tras dedicarle un largo sorbo a su copa, se acostó sobre la rama, suspirando.  
-¡Ooooohhh!¡Que aburrido estoy!-chilló, deslizándose dramático en la rama, de un lado al otro. Se quedó quieto un instante y miró al cielo. Por la posición de la luna, debía ser un poco después de medianoche, a duras penas-¡Y aún falta un montón a que amanezca!¡Que desgracia!-volvió a chillar.  
Vampire Cookie había tenido una jornada algo aburrida: Había escapado de otro sermón de su hermanita y había ido volando al bar de Sparkling a beber; esperaba encontrar algo con qué divertirse, pero el bar estaba vacío.  
-Aún es muy temprano para que llegue más gente-espetó el barista con una expresión divertida.  
Bebió hasta que se aburrió y abandonó el bar, para luego ir a buscar algo con que divertirse.  
Había terminado yendo al bosque; ese lugar le traía paz, era perfecto para tomar sus largas siestas.  
Había decidido tomar otra de sus largas siestas, cuando escuchó unos pasos veloces por el bosque. Con su agudo oído, escuchó también unos roncos gruñidos y algunos aullidos.  
-¡Oh!-exclamó, sentándose sobre la rama-¡Esto se oye interesante!-de un ágil salto, surcó los cielos en su forma de murciélago.  
Sobrevoló los árboles siguiendo el sonido, hasta que se detuvo en Gloomy Forest. ¡Vaya!¡Menuda coincidencia!

Apenas cruzó la entrada del bosque, volvió a su forma humana, caminando tranquilamente; conocía el lugar como su castillo, era básicamente su segundo hogar, y su escondite cuando Alchemist se “pone fastidiosa”.  
Tenía un rumbo claro, seguir a la criatura que hacía aquellos sonidos.  
A medida que se desplazaba, los sonidos se hacían más intensos, así como el sendero se volvía mas distante y angosto.  
Su destino final fue una madriguera cerca del lago.  
-¡Vaya vaya!¡Mi tercer lugar favorito del mundo!-rió el pelirrojo.  
Dio un par de graciosos saltos y se plantó frente a la puerta de la misma. Dio un suave empujoncito y entró con facilidad.  
No se sorprendió al encontrar la expresión molesta del dueño de la madriguera.  
Werewolf lanzó un gruñido en seco.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro de ojos celestes. Vampire se lanzó a sus brazos.  
-¡Oh querido, por favor no seas tan frío!-hizo un pequeño puchero, frotándose contra su ”amigo”-¡Solo vine a hacerte una pequeña visita!-sonrió.  
-Más bien me seguiste-espetó molesto, empujando a Vampire de su cuerpo, apartándolo-No quiero visitas, menos las tuyas, así que lárgate-gruñó de nuevo.  
-Por favor, no me eches-se echó al suelo en una pose dramática-¡Estoy tan aburrido y solo!  
-No es mi problema-volvió a responder Werewolf-Vete a molestar a otro lado.  
-¡Por favor, déjame quedarme!¡Prometo no molestarte más!-sonrió.  
Werewolf rodó los ojos y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera; no tenía caso en insistir con Vampire. Siempre tenía lo que quería.  
-Si me fastidias desde ahora, te sacaré a patadas de aquí-espetó, acercándose a la entrada de la madriguera.  
-¡Yay!-exclamó Vampire, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras flotaba en el aire con suma tranquilidad.  
-Iré de cacería, no te entrometas-habló Werewolf.  
-¡Descuida!¡Me quedaré aquí y seré un buen vampiro!  
-Más te vale-fue su respuesta, para luego quitarse la capa y salir corriendo.

Vampire estaba mirando por la ventana con cierto aire preocupado: Werewolf no había regresado, y habían pasado 3 horas desde que salió.  
-Hum, me pregunto qué le demorará tanto-se preguntó-Oh bueno-se puso de pie y se estiró-Tendré que ir a buscarlo.  
Con un chasquido de dedos, se transformó en murciélago, saliendo rápidamente de aquella madriguera.  
Trató de usar el oído para encontrarlo, mas no tuvo suerte; no escuchaba sonido alguno.  
Aquello le preocupó.  
Decidió usar el olfato.   
De repente, un extraño aroma invadió su nariz. Era un aroma dulzón, aunque también ácido.  
También percibió un preocupante olor metálico.  
Sangre.  
Y parecía ser mucha.  
Voló hacía el orígen de aquellos olores, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un descampado.  
Volvió a su forma humana y se aterró al ver lo que encontró.  
Werewolf estaba inconsciente, con varias flechas clavadas en su espalda y hombros; las flechas parecían estar envenenadas, pues soltaban el olor dulzón y ácido de hace un rato. Se acercó a Werewolf y se alivió al escuchar su pulso; estaba vivo, pero bastante malherido.  
Retiró las flechas, lo tomó en brazos y emprendió una carrera rápida hasta la madriguera del contrario.  
Debía curarlo.

Dulce.  
Seguía oliendo dulce.  
Era nauseabundo.  
Era asqueroso.  
Pero...ya no quemaba...no habia ardor ni dolor…¿qué había pasado?  
Werewolf abrió sus ojos claros; reconoció su madriguera, así que se quedó tranquilo. Estaba rodeado de mantas, y parecía estar recostado entre varias mantas más. Se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo dolor en su espalda, pero no era nada comparado a cuando fue atacado en un principio; las flechas no dolían, pero el ardor de aquel veneno sí.   
El olor era desagradable, una mezcla entre dulce y ácido, y el efecto era doloroso, un ardor terrible, como si estuviera en su celo.  
Sacudió su cabeza y se repasó una mano por los cabellos.  
-¡Oh, que bueno que hayas despertado!-espetó Vampire con una sonrisa. Werewolf ladeó la cabeza confundido-¡Me dejaste realmente preocupado hace unas horas!-suspiró-Como no aparecías, tuve que salir a buscarte; te encontré por ese olor horrible dulce-sacudió la cabeza y sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco-Estabas muy malherido, así que te llevé a cuestas y te traté de ayudar; sé que no soy tan listo como Alchemist, pero sé curar algunos venenos-carcajeó.  
-¿Tú me salvaste?-preguntó asombrado.  
-¡Sipi!¡El veneno no fue para nada difícil, solo un poco de jugo de uva y listo!¡Pero tu espalda y tus hombros fueron terribles!¡A cada rato te quejabas por el dolor!-espetó-Hice lo que pude, pero creo que Alchemist está más capacitada para curarte-contestó.  
-Uhm-murmuró el pelinegro; ahora se sentía algo mal por tratar a Vampire con tanta descortesía-...gracias...por curarme...de verdad, te lo debo…-espetó, levemente sonrojado.  
Vampire sonrió.  
-No fue nada-hizo un gesto con la mano.   
Ya estaba amaneciendo, y los rayos impactaron fuertemente contra Vampire, debilitándose segundo a segundo. Werewolf lo miró preocupado; ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente?   
Estaba claro que debía hacer.  
-Puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que anochezca-propuso; Vampire lo miró curioso-El sol te hace daño; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí, por salvarme.  
El pelirrojo asintió.  
Era lo mejor.  
Estaba cansado, y esos rayos de sol lo debilitaron de sobremanera; un descanso no sonaba para nada mal.

Apenas Werewolf quedó más repuesto, dejó que Vampire se recostara en las mantas y durmiera a gusto. Fue tan lejos de acomodar la estancia de tal forma que estaba oscura, sin luz filtrándose por ningún hueco.  
Vampire ya estaba roncando suavemente, arropado con varias mantas alrededor de su cuerpo. Werewolf lo miraba desde el bordillo de la puerta, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ternura al verlo ahí; era esas pocas ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo estaba tranquilo, y lucía armonioso, lucía en paz.  
Le gustaba aquello.  
Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de él, estirando su mano para apartar algunos cabellos rojizos de sus ojos.  
Se sorprendió al ver aquellos orbes violeta abrirse repentinamente, y más aún al ver aquella juguetona sonrisa.  
-Si querías jugar conmigo, solo dime, no muerdo-rió con cierta malicia, y Werewolf rodó los ojos con cierto disgusto.  
Pero...aquello sonaba tentador…  
Se colocó encima del pelirrojo y lo miró.  
-¿Era otro de tus jueguitos?-preguntó medio molesto y medio divertido.  
-¡Nop!-rió, acariciando el cabello negro del contrario-De haber querido visitarte lo hubiera hecho de inmediato, me conoces...esta fue una rara cadena de coincidencias…-espetó divertido-Aunque lo de tu envenenamiento de verdad que me asustó.-hizo un pequeño puchero  
-Descuida, no me pasó nada; me duele un poco, pero se me pasará-respondió.  
Vampire se estiró y le dio un suave besito en los labios, que Werewolf hizo más largo. Vampire lo acarició en sus hombros y espalda, cuidando de no hacerle daño alguno en sus heridas, así que se alivió al no oirlo gruñir o resoplar de dolor. El pelinegro se arropó entre las mantas, encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo.  
-Ten cuidado con las manos; la otra vez me dejaste unas marcas horribles en la espalda y Alchemist me preguntaba si me había peleado borracho o algo-comentó Vampire; Werewolf dejó escapar una pequeña risita.  
-Lo tendré-murmuró, volviendo a darle otro beso en los labios.  
Las manos toscas del pelinegro subían y bajaban como enredaderas dentro de las prendas de Vampire, acariciando cada pedacito de piel que encontraba disponible, desde sus brazos hasta su espalda baja. Vampire gemía y reía gustoso, deslizando sus dedos gráciles por el torso del pelinegro, acariciando aquellas pequeñas cicatrices del pecho.  
Werewolf bajó los blancos pantalones de Vampire, acariciando aquellas delgadas y elegantes piernas desnudas, deteniéndose en aquellas delgadas caderas. El pelirrojo lo imitó,deshaciendo el nudo del tosco pantalón de Werewolf, que se deslizó lentamente en la cama y se perdió. Sentía sus sexos frotarse mutuamente, y Vampire hacía más fricción, moviendo sus caderas contra las de Werewolf.  
-Fufufu~ya está duro-rió Vampire.  
-Ya sabes qué hacer-murmuró Werewolf.  
Vampire rió con cierta malicia, y negó con la cabeza.  
-Nah, prefiero jugar contigo un poquitín-rió. Se deslizó hacia abajo, a la vez que daba algunos besos y mordidas en el cuerpo del pelinegro, haciendo que jadeara airoso. Llegó a su objetivo, la entrepierna.  
El miembro de Werewolf estaba duro, goteando algo de pre-seminal. Vampire rió y le dió un beso en la punta, bajando hasta el tronco, mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba los testículos contrarios, rozando sus largas uñas con estos. Su mano izquierda se detenía en la cadera del contrario, sintiendo los espasmos y temblores de su amante.  
Vampire rió y, de un momento a otro, se metió el falo en la boca hasta el fondo, su larga lengua acariciando algunas venas salientes rápido.  
Werewolf empezó a jadear, así como mover las caderas, dándole un ritmo que marcar a Vampire para la felación; aquella exquisita presión en su miembro le provocaba espasmos en las piernas, y sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, pero deseaba hacerlo en otro sitio.  
Destapó a Vampire y lo acostó en su vientre, empezando a frotarse contra este. Acomodó la cabeza de su miembro en aquel estrecho canal y penetró súbitamente, obligando al pelirrojo a lanzar un agudo y sonoro gemido.  
-¡Mmmmmhhhh!-gimoteaba el pelirrojo vampiro, sacudiendo sus caderas a un sensual ritmo-¿Es todo lo que tienes?¡Una lástima!-se burló con sorna; Werewolf frunció el ceño y, tras darle un tirón a sus largos cabellos, empezó una salvaje y feroz seguidilla de embestidas. Vampire lanzó otro largo y agudo grito, empezando a temblar levemente del gusto.  
Werewolf lo tomó fuertemente de una de sus caderas, mientras su otra mano estaba fuertemente apretada en aquellos largos cabellos rojos, manteniendo aquel potente ritmo de embestidas. Su boca descendió hasta el cuello de Vampire, empezando a morder con fuerza aquella suave piel. El pobre Vampire gimoteaba y jadeaba de placer que sentía, con su lengua afuera y el sudor bajando copioso por su piel.  
-¡Ooooohhh!¡Wolfie!¡Damelo todo!-chillaba contra la almohada, boqueando como pez fuera del agua.  
¡Santo cielo!  
Werewolf estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, sentía el cansancio adueñarse de su ser, y el nudo ensanchandose entre sus piernas. Con un sonoro aullido, implantó el nudo y se corrió en el interior de su pelirrojo amante, quien se desplomó contra las almohadas y las colchas de la cama, jadeando y luchando por un poco de aire. Werewolf esperó pacientemente hasta que el nudo se soltara, y apenas este se desinfló, se salió del interior de Vampire, quien para su sorpresa, se había quedado dormido. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
Le dio un suave beso en una de sus sienes y se arropó a su lado, dejando que descansara a gusto.  
Después de todo, aún faltaba para que saliera la Luna.  
Aprovecharían de descansar un poquito.


End file.
